Angel
by Ren Takao
Summary: [MakoHaru week day 3] Makoto era su ángel guardián, por eso es que siempre buscaba estar cerca de él y se preocupaba por su futuro. Basado en el capítulo 11 de la S2.


**Free! y Free! ES son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO. High Speed! y todos sus personajes son de la autoría de Koji Ohji, yo solo escribo esto por diversión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Autor. <strong>_Ren_

**Advertencias. Posible OoC, ¿drama? ¿feelings? De eso no estoy tan segura. De antemano, me disculpo si la lectura llega a ser confusa en alguna parte.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me puse a escribir esto para quitarme la idea de encima y trabajar mejor con otras. El plan era escribir para la SouHaru week y como las ideas no quedaban como yo quería termine haciéndolo para la MakoHaru week, se supone que esto era para el día 3 y que el tema es "Take my hand forever" pero no se me ocurría nada. Anyway, de cualquier forma espero sus comentarios uu**

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>Angel<strong>_—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Prácticamente habían pasado toda su vida juntos. No podía pedir que fuera de otra forma por más que tratara siquiera imaginar qué sería de su vida sin Haru cerca.

Lo amaba. De eso podía estar completamente seguro, sabía que era amor lo que sentía por el otro y que esos sentimientos eran correspondidos de alguna forma por el azabache. Sabía que Haruka también le amaba, no en vano habían pasado tantos años juntos y era el único en todo el mundo que probablemente le entendía.

Es por ese amor que era infinitamente feliz. Es por ese amor que Makoto también sufría día tras día tras día…

Siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón, desde que se dio cuenta de que no era un simple amor fraternal o de amistad lo que sentía por su mejor amigo, había deseado que el día en el que ambos se tuvieran que separar para seguir su vida llegara.

Probablemente…probablemente es por eso que no había encontrado la forma de decirle que él ya había encontrado un sueño que seguir, que quería a una universidad en Tokio, que tendrían que separarse después de tanto tiempo juntos.

Dependencia.

A ojos de muchos, existía una dependencia mutua.

Makoto no podía vivir sin Haruka e igualmente, Haruka no podía vivir sin Makoto a su lado.

Tal vez es por eso que, ninguno de los dos, deseaba que llegara el día en el que tuvieran que elegir su futuro y separarse.

—Sabes Haru…—murmuró con un toque de tristeza en su voz. Era tan difícil decir aquello después de haberle gritado de esa forma para hacerle entender que todos estaban preocupados por la actitud tan reacia a buscar un sueño, una meta que seguir en la vida. —Yo…iré a una universidad en Tokio.

Le pareció algo irónico que los fuegos artificiales estuvieran de fondo para esa escena que marcaría su primera, y probablemente, única pelea.

.

Aun así.

Aun después de haber discutido con Haruka, seguía preocupado por el azabache.

Es por eso que le pidió a Rin que hablara con él, que le ayudara a encontrar una meta a seguir en su vida. Después de todo, Makoto no era solamente el mejor amigo de Haru.

También era su ángel guardián. Aquel que siempre nos pintan como el que vela por nuestro futuro y seguridad.

A pesar de sacrificarse muchas veces por aquel chico, para el castaño era algo que no tenía la más mínima importancia.

Por eso estaba bien llorar en su habitación después de haberle gritado a Haru, de haber peleado con él solamente por hacer el intento de reñirle por aquella terca actitud. Estaba completamente bien estando encerrado en su habitación, escuchando la lista de reproducción de ONE OK ROCK para tratar de sentirse mejor, estaba bien sentir aquel punzante dolor en su pecho.

Porque necesitaba hacer que aquella tristeza fluyera en ese momento para ser el chico de las cálidas y tiernas sonrisas de siempre.

.

Tal vez…tal vez era un pensamiento egoísta, pero si le fuera posible, le gustaría pasar toda su vida junto a Haru.

Sí.

Era un pensamiento demasiado egoísta viera por donde lo viera.

Pero de alguna forma, estaba bien tener un pensamiento así. Si estuviera separado de Haruka, le sería imposible seguir viviendo o más bien, su vida no tendría un verdadero sentido.

—Eres demasiado dependiente de Nanase—recuerda haber escuchado a Sōsuke decirle durante la semana que Rin y Haru estuvieron en Australia.

Eso es algo que ya sabía.

Era demasiado dependiente a la existencia de Nanase Haruka, pero no estaba mal que así fuera ¿cierto? De todas formas, tampoco es como si su existencia como Tachibana Makoto no fuera casi tan necesaria como el aire para el azabache.

Aún se preguntaba que hubiea sido de Haru si durante ese momento de locura durante sus últimos años de infancia se hubiese tirado al mar. Seguramente, Nanase en algún momento hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Si lo pensaba bien, tal vez ese fue el momento en el que se percató que su relación está basada mayormente en depender el uno del otro.

—Tampoco es algo malo—respondió, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de la cafetería.

—Te ves realmente mal, Tachibana—eso era algo de lo que ya se había dado cuenta.

—Bueno…es la primera vez que tengo una pelea con Haru-chan. No tengo la menor idea de qué hacer cuando regrese de Australia—un par de carcajadas acompañaron sus palabras.

Era cierto.

No sabía qué hacer en esos casos, tampoco estaba seguro de como actuaría Haru cuando se encontraran de nuevo.

Un largo suspiro.

Tomar de la malteada para despejar su mente.

Una sonrisa por parte de quien fuera su acompañante en esos momentos.

—Solamente…tienes que fingir que nada paso. Rin y yo peleamos todo el tiempo así que si necesitas algún consejo no dudes en pedirlo—escuchó decir a Yamazaki.

En verdad necesitaba de un consejo.

No solo para saber de qué forma actuar cuando tenga que ver a Haru de nuevo.

De alguna forma, puede decir que está agradecido con Sōsuke por todos los consejos que le dio ese día y de animarlo de la forma en la que ni Rei o Nagisa pueden hacerlo.

.

Una semana pasa demasiado rápido, o eso piensa Makoto.

No supo en que momento decidió que era buena idea ir al aeropuerto para recibir al azabache y al pelirrojo después de su estadía en el país de los kanguros.

Tampoco creyó que los consejos que Yamazaki le había dado días atrás sirvieran, no es que dudara de aquel chico que lo único que quería era ayudarle.

No en vano era de ese tipo de amigos con los que no podías estar peleado mucho tiempo, o así es como se había definido él mismo o más bien, había citado las palabras que Rin casi siempre usaba para terminar de disculparse.

Una cálida sonrisa.

Un "Bienvenido a casa".

Un "Estoy en casa" como respuesta.

Makoto no podía pedir más que ver a Haru ligeramente avergonzado era una especie de regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

Y eso le hacía feliz, tanto que no podía expresarlo en palabras.

Olvidar.

Después de todo, en verdad era bueno olvidar y fingir que no había discutido con el azabache.

.

A final de cuentas.

Ninguno de los dos puede vivir sin saber que están cerca el uno del otro. Probablemente, su relación si esté basada en su mayoría por la dependencia pero eso es algo que no les importa o prefieren ignorar.

Seguir una rutina.

Despertar, buscar a Haru para ir a la universidad, entrar a su departamento que siempre está abierto y sacarlo de la bañera para que ambos puedan llegar temprano a la primera clase del día.

Esforzarse.

Esforzarse para no defraudar a su familia, a sus amigos. A ellos mismos.

A Makoto le gusta mucho esa vida, no podría pedir que fuera diferente, no desea cambiar nada en su rutina diaria, esa que ha seguido durante bastantes años.

Felicidad.

Eso es lo que siente cuando pasa tiempo con Nanase Haruka, aquel chico que es su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida. Ahora no tiene nada que envidiarle a quienes lo rodean.

Está bien sentirse feliz, querido, amado.

Comprendido.

Tampoco ve que sea raro ser el único que entiende los silencios y miradas de ese chico tan serio, muchos menos es extraño que el azabache añoré sus sonrisas, el sonido de su voz al reír, sus brillantes y hermosos ojos esmeralda al ver un gato.

Nada de eso entra en la categoría de extraño. Tampoco los besos y caricias que se dedican durante el tiempo libre que tienen ambos.

Amor.

Es el sentimiento más hermoso que puede tener por alguien como Haru-chan, a pesar de todos los obstáculos y pruebas que tuvieran que superar en el pasado.

Ahora comprendía mejor las palabras que Kisumi le diría durante sus años en el instituto medio.

_"Makoto, tú estás completamente perdido por Haru."_

Es probable que el de cabellos rosados se haya dado cuenta antes que él de sus sentimientos por el azabache.

Fue entonces, cuando comprendió la leve decepción en sus ojos cuando le confesó que Haru y él seguían siendo amigos.

.

—Makoto—dijo Haruka obteniendo inmediatamente la atención del castaño. —Te amo.

Solo bastaron esas dos palabras para que Makoto se sonrojara irremediablemente y soltase un par de lágrimas de felicidad.

—Yo también te amo, Haru-chan.

—Quita el 'chan'.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? ¿Debería escribir más de ellos? ¿Alguien que quiera escribir SouHaru para esta pobre alma que lo necesita? Ok, lo último no lo tomen tan enserio.<strong>

**Fue divertido trabajar con esta pareja, es la primera vez que lo hago y creo que me he "enamorado" de ellos siendo que Haruka es de los personajes que más dolor de cabeza me da para escribir. Puede que para la próxima me vean con algo de MakoRin o SouRin por acá, todo depende de si mi cerebro troll me quiere ayudar como lo hizo el día de hoy.**

**Todos los comentarios que quieran dejar, ya saben que pueden dejarlo en la caja de reviews.**

**-Ren**


End file.
